1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of calendars. More particularly, the present invention relates to an erasable loop scheduler and calendar that allows a user to continuously update the loop scheduler.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As is known to those skilled in the art, a variety of personal calendars is available that allow a user to keep track of daily appointments. Traditional calendars have twelve sheets with each, sheet representing a single, static month of time in isolation. This can be problematic as a user must flip back and forth in order to schedule appointments for fixture months or review previous months for dates that might have been missed. Additionally, as the end of a month approaches, the user sees fewer and fewer days in advance before the sheet is flipped. As a result, appointments for future months that are located on another sheet can accidentally be forgotten until the calendar is flipped, or worse, missed altogether in the event that the sheet is not timely flipped.
Additionally, because of the cycle of a calendar year, a traditional calendar can only be used for one year so that the days of the month will accurately line up. As such, various embodiments of perpetual calendars have been produced such that a user can use the calendar for more than one year's time.
Many perpetual calendars feature a month-long grid. Some configurations allow a user to physically write the days of the week in, while others provide spaces that are mechanically moved to change the month and days. An issue with configurations featuring a month-long grid is that a user cannot easily erase portions of the grid without erasing the entire grid. For instance, after a week passes, a user would have to erase the top line of text and copy each row up one line at a time to keep a full upcoming month's appointments visible. Additionally, a user who decides to go through the tedious process of erasing and rewriting an upcoming month may later realize that they wish to review a previous week's information. This will be impossible if the schedule has been erased.
Some common perpetual calendars feature a month-long grid with apertures that display the month and the days. This means that the user does not have to write in the month and days when using the perpetual calendar. In operation, however, these types of perpetual calendars often involve complicated mechanical systems that can easily break and are difficult, if not impossible, to fix. Also, these types of calendars only display a month of time and do not allow a user to subsequently look at a past or future month.
What is needed, therefore, is a perpetual calendar that allows a user to view a full month of appointments without having to continuously rewrite portions of the schedule to keep a full month's information. Further, what is also needed is a perpetual calendar that can display more than a single month of time, for instance, a calendar that can keep a record of previous appointments or schedule additional appointments in the future. What is further needed is a perpetual calendar that can be used in conjunction with a calendar system including calendar sheets that allow a user to correlate the perpetual calendar with the months of a year.